


5 times Hinata and Kageyama share clothes

by WeeklyHuffleNerd



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: 5+1 Things, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Getting Together, Light Angst, M/M, Sharing Clothes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-19
Updated: 2020-08-19
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:54:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25999324
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WeeklyHuffleNerd/pseuds/WeeklyHuffleNerd
Summary: + 1 time they wear their own.
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio
Comments: 10
Kudos: 278





	5 times Hinata and Kageyama share clothes

1.

The weather is getting worse, Tobio notices. He's at Hinata's place to study together, but when it's time to go Hinata's mother stops him, insisting that the weather's too bad to go through. She's right, because as soon as Tobio steps outside to check his bag nearly gets blown away. Hinata is jumping around excitedly when Tobio rings his parents to explain he's staying with Hinata for the night. 

When they settle down, Tobio comes across a bigger problem. He doesn't have anything to sleep in. He doesn't want to sleep in his underwear, not around Hinata, anyways, and he doesn't want his clothes to stink when he goes to school the next day.

"Hey, Hinata, you don't have a shirt I can wear, do you?" Tobio doubts it. Hinata's so much smaller than him, there's no way he can have anything that will fit Tobio. Hinata doesn't seem to think that though, because the next thing he knows, Tobio has a shirt shoved in his chest. 

"This might fit!" Hinata says with enough enthusiasm for the both of them. "It's pretty big on me, so I only wear it to bed." Tobio holds it up. It looks like an old volleyball shirt of some club Tobio can't name. It  _ does _ look pretty big, at least for Hinata.

He tries it on while Hinata brushes his teeth and, as Hinata predicted, it fits. It's even a little big on Tobio, and he can't help but wonder how big it must be on Hinata. It smells like him too. Like sweat and meat buns and  _ sunshine _ , even though that shouldn't be possible. It should smell bad, considering it's Hinata's sleep shirt, but it doesn't, not at all.

Tobio's thinking about that revelation when Hinata makes his presence known by exclaiming "it fits!", muffled by the toothbrush still in his mouth. Tobio _certainly_ doesn't startle, and he _definitely_ doesn't throw his shirt at Hinata's face, who dodges it easily. Hinata makes an offended noise, unable to answer while brushing his teeth, and Tobio snickers.

It takes him a while to fall asleep that night, with the smell of Hinata in his nose, and when he looks up he can see Hinata sleeping in his bed, drooling. It's kind of cute, Tobio thinks, before completely ignoring that thought. Hinata isn't cute, he's annoying and loud. Still, that thought doesn't leave his mind for a while. He wonders what the shirt looks like on Hinata. 

2.

Tobio doesn't need to wonder any longer when Hinata sleeps over during the winter break. It's freezing cold out, and there's been a good few centimeters of snow, but Hinata doesn't think of the cold when he puts on that oversized shirt. It's gigantic on him, almost long enough to hit his knees.  _ He looks adorable _ , Tobio's mind helpfully tells him. Instead of actually listening, he grabs extra blankets from the closet. When Hinata barges into his room with a DVD of some crappy movie, he can't help but look away, his face turning red. Hinata looks  _ really _ cute in that shirt. 

The movie is as crappy as Tobio predicted, but Hinata is fully emerged in it. They're sitting in a nest of blankets on the futon Tobio set up for Hinata. The blankets don't really cover the two of them, and as Tobio sneaks glances at Hinata, he notices that Hinata is shivering.  _ Good job getting warm clothes,  _ he thinks. Before he can stop himself, Tobio takes off the sweater he's wearing and shoves it into Hinata's shivering form. 

"What?" Hinata asks, too interested in the movie to look away. "Just put it on, idiot." He's not admitting to Hinata that he was looking at him. He's definitely not going to let Hinata know that he cares enough about him to notice he's cold and do anything about it. Hinata, looking slightly puzzled, slowly puts on the sweater, not tearing his eyes off the screen. 

Tobio reaches behind him to pull up a blanket, but as soon as he looks at Hinata, who's nuzzling the fabric of his sweater, his face heats up. He thought Hinata was cute before, but it doesn't come close to the sight of Hinata drowning in  _ his _ sweater. Hinata, engrossed with the movie, doesn't notice Tobio's small gay panic, and simply shoves a handful of popcorn into his mouth.  _ It would be so easy to lean in and kiss him _ , Tobio's mind informs him.  _ Shut up _ , Tobio thinks back. He's not letting this crush get in the way of his friendship with Hinata. 

When Tobio gets his sweater back the next morning, he can't help but notice that it smells like Hinata. And if he wears it to bed the next night, no one needs to know. 

3.

_ It's not gonna be that cold,  _ Tobio tells himself that morning. It's been getting warmer and with the sun rising earlier he can enjoy the morning sun on his way to school. He only takes his coat, and after a quick goodbye he's off to school.

He's wrong. He's so wrong. Practice got late and Tobio feels like he's going to freeze to death. Without the sun to warm him up, it's really not that warm. There's still snow on the ground from last night.  _ What was he thinking?  _ Of course it was going to be cold. Even if he's usually able to handle the cold, this is just a little too much. The cool wind hits his sweaty body, cooling him down just a bit too much for his liking. He shivers. 

"Kageyama, are you cold?" Tobio considers ignoring Hinata, to not admit he made the mistake of leaving his scarf at home. Before he can answer, though, Hinata begins unwrapping his scarf. "Here, you can borrow my scarf. I don't need it as much. My coat is warm enough." 

Tobio hesitantly takes the scarf as Hinata hands it to him. Hinata's probably right. His coat looks pretty warm, and when Hinata zips his coat up fully, the collar almost hits his cold flushed cheeks. Hinata's scarf is extremely soft, and warmer than Tobio expected. Maybe that's Hinata's warmth that has seeped into the scarf.

_ If the scarf is this warm, how warm would it be to hug Hinata?  _ He refrains from doing that, because he has composure, but he does decide to treat Hinata with a meat bun when they walk by the Foothill Store. His wallet is painfully empty when they exit the store, but the smile on Hinata's face is worth it. 

4.

It's finally warm enough to walk home without a jacket on after practice. Only barely though, Tobio notes, as a cold breeze hits his bare arms. It's not uncomfortable, but it's definitely on the chilly side. The evening air cools him down after a particularly frustrating practice. His tosses hadn't gone the way he wanted, and Hinata had been distracting him the whole time.

Not that Hinata did that on purpose, but Tobio was slightly worried that his not-so-subtle crush was going to get them in trouble in future games. It's difficult, tossing a perfect ball, when Hinata looks the way he does and when there's energy radiating off him when he jumps up to spike the ball. Hinata's like the sun, and Tobio gets blinded whenever he looks at Hinata. 

Hinata, walking next to Tobio, loudly complains about Tobio's terrible performance as he's rubbing his cheek. Tobio had accidentally thrown the ball right into Hinata's face earlier. He'd been staring at Hinata and promptly forgot everything he knew about tossing. It was embarrassing. 

Tobio turns to Hinata to apologize and tell him to please shut up when he notices. Hinata's wearing a jacket. The Karasuno volleyball team jacket he had told Tobio he'd forgotten at home this morning. It's too big on him. Was… Was Hinata wearing his jacket? 

"Hinata?" Hinata looks up, still rubbing his cheek, though not as much as earlier. "Are you wearing my jacket?" Hinata laughs sheepishly, his cheeks turning slightly pink. "Oh well, you weren't wearing it and I was cold so I thought, you wouldn't miss it if I borrowed it for a bit. I'd have asked, but you could've said no, so I guess this is just to make up for the bad tosses, and otherwise I would've asked you to buy me a meat bun but I know you're low on money so I didn't want to bother you with that but sorry for-" Tobio cuts off his rambling. "Hinata. It's okay. Next time just ask, idiot." Hinata promptly shuts up, his ears turning red.  _ Embarrassed Hinata is adorable.  _ Sometimes, Tobio wishes he could turn his mind off. He feels his cheeks turning red, and tries not to think about it as the two of them walk home. 

5.

At some point his crush gets unbearable. One day Shouyou (Hinata turned into Shouyou when he started to call him Tobio almost a month ago) runs up to Tobio with a neatly folded paper in his hand, yelling loud enough for the whole school to hear. He shoves the paper in Tobio's face, and Tobio has to push Shouyou back a little to read it. To his dismay, it's a love letter. A love letter for Shouyou.

"What is this" Tobio asks Shouyou, trying not to think about it too much. He's failing miserably. "It's a love letter! For me!" Shouyou says all too happily. The letter is from a secret admirer, who wants to meet him after the gym in a few days. "Are you going?" Tobio says, ignoring the way his heart burns. Shouyou nods excitedly. 

"I've never had a secret admirer before! Maybe they're someone cool!" Shouyou looks so happy. "Yeah." It barely comes out. He's too busy trying not to look hurt.  _ I'm your secret admirer!  _ his heart shouts. What if Shouyou starts dating that person, and he won't have time for Tobio anymore? Should he prevent Shouyou from going? "-ood, right Tobio?" Shouyou interrupts his selfish stream of thought. "What?" Shouyou sighs dramatically. 

"I  _ said,  _ if it's a date, I should look good, right? You should really pay attention more." Tobio quietly agrees before Shouyou continues on talking. He's talking about what to wear, now, and when he asks Tobio if he'll help him pick out an outfit, Tobio agrees before the question even dawns on him. Shouyou beams at him, so he guesses it can't be that bad to do this one thing for his friend.  _ You're his friend,  _ he reminds himself.  _ He can date who he wants to. No need to get selfish.  _

That night, he wishes he's selfish. He wants to keep Shouyou for himself. He wants them to stay friends forever, and maybe even become something more. He doubts it'll ever happen. 

Shouyou drags Tobio to his place the next day, so Tobio can help him pick an outfit. Shouyou has horrible style, Tobio realizes when he opens his friend's closet. He barely has any nice shirts, and there's no way he can pull off wearing a T-shirt in a way that doesn't make him look like a ten year old. 

He might pull off wearing one of Tobio's old button-ups, though. And surely enough, when Shouyou puts it on, he actually looks handsome. Not cute.  _ Handsome.  _ The shirt is a dark shade of blue with a nice flowery pattern. It's too small on Tobio, but it fits Shouyou well, oversized but not too much. Tucked into Shouyou's pants, the shirt looks like something that actually belongs in Shouyou's closet. 

Tobio tells Shouyou that he can keep it, when Shouyou leaves for his date later that afternoon. Shouyou thanks him, and Tobio doesn't have the guts to admit he only gave Shouyou the shirt because he hopes to see Shouyou in it more. 

The next day at school, when Tobio asks Shouyou how the date went, Shouyou just tells him it didn't work out. "I'm not really interested in any girls anyways."

+1 

"Tobio!" Tobio turns around to see Shouyou yelling at him. He holds up a shirt with a big 9 on it. So that's where that went. He walks over to Shouyou to grab it from him.

"Do your best out there, alright?" Shouyou looks at him from where his face is stuck in his shirt. The big 10 at the back sits way higher than it should, and Tobio reaches over to pull his shirt down. 

"Thanks," Shouyou says. "And I will. But only if you do as well." The way he says it makes Tobio laugh. Shouyou's always extremely energetic before matches, and this time isn't an exception. Tobio quickly pulls his shirt over his head. "Of course I'll do my best, idiot." He reaches over to ruffle Shouyou's hair. Shouyou just bats his hand in response. 

Right before they leave the changing room to join everyone on the court, Shouyou stops him. "I... I wanted to do something before we go, okay?" His face is beet red. "Okay…" Tobio looks at Shouyou expectantly. "Just, could you close your eyes?" Now Tobio's curious. Nevertheless, he obliges.

He feels Shouyou's hands on his shoulders pulling him down, and a few seconds later soft lips meet his. They're only there for a second, but Tobio's heart is making backflips and his head feels light. He opens his eyes to see Shouyou blushing furiously. "Let's fly, alright?" Tobio smiles. He grabs Shouyou's hand, intertwining their fingers. "We'll fly.”

**Author's Note:**

> I started watching Haikyuu and totally fell in love with these two! They're so cute! I just finished season 2 so idk if this is still fits in canon, but here it is anyways. Please leave a comment if you liked it!
> 
> Come vibe with me on my [Tumblr!](https://il-arts.tumblr.com/)


End file.
